fєєℓιиgѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Ocupadas con un buen baile ahora… pero ¿quién sabe qué vendrá después?" / "—No sabes cómo me muero por descubrirlo."::...::AU::...::¡Respuesta al multi-reto de Kany Iparis & Bridg!::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **EAH me pertenece, tampoco las canciones de referencia o nada similar. ¡Sin fines de lucro~!**

 ** _Hey!_ Increíblemente, no tengo mucho para decir; sabía que iba a dejar el reto aleatorio para el último día 'coz intuía que el estreno de Cars3 me iba a destrozar (sí, debo contar la historia en estos pequeños fragmentos (?)... así que aquí estoy, luchando por subirlo sin arrepentirme y traer el deshonor sobre mi persona~.**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: AU; femslash por ahí, otra cosa gay e ímplicita por allá... y el adorado OoC que justifico (una parte) con una de las condiciones del reto uvu7.** **  
**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **F** eelings._

* * *

 **S** egún se hacía saber entre la gente de la ciudad, sólo habían dos requisitos que importaban, fueses quien fueres, para entrar a la prestigiosa academia de baile que llevaba el nombre de Ever After High: el primero era tener pasión por lo que se hacía y, el segundo, consistía en inscribirte con el pseudónimo definitivo por el que querías ser conocidos. Una vez aceptado, la división natural se dejaba ver claramente en los grupos que se formaban dentro de aquella institución a partir del primer paso dado en los coloridos corredores de ahí.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, pastelito?

Si bien aquella mujer de largo cabello ébano y piel nívea estaba a un nivel —apenas— menor a los de los directores gracias a sus inversiones en el lugar que le permitió crecer y desarrollar su carrera, pocas veces se la veía estar presente en algo que no fuera un evento en donde una de sus hijas se luciese como estelar.

—Por supuesto que sí, mamá —contestó la menor, sin reprimirse el rodar los ojos frente a Bianca Snow, mejor conocida como «Snow White» por todos—. Sólo… examinaba a la competencia. Sabes cómo es eso, ¿no? —se excusó luego, alzando hombros cuando, con una sonrisa ladeada, se giraba a verla.

Era obvio que la manzana no había caído muy lejos del árbol. Su madre había sido una de las mejores estudiantes, además de por su don nato, gracias a impulsarse y presionarse de más por la que, en esos tiempos, era su rival.

— ¿Entonces ya hay alguien que te guste? —curioseó entonces la mayor; con disimulo, le prestaba atención al lugar y a los demás alumnos que se encontraban sobre el escenario, esperando, o haciendo tiempo desde las butacas.

Avalon «Apple White» rió, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados y su semblante soberbio en todo momento.

—Puede que sí, puede que no —se limitó a decir, vislumbrando por el rabillo del ojo a la chica última designada como su pareja de baile.

—Creo que alguien pasó mucho tiempo con su madrastra favorita —comentó la otra, divertida al ver parte de la actitud de ella reflejada en sus ojos lilas. Pellizcó una de sus pálidas mejillas hasta que la rubia apartó su mano con un vago gesto.

—Como sea —quiso cambia el tema; su hermanastra, Ravenna «Raven Queen», era la hija biológica de Regina Mills (o sólo «E. Quinn») y no cabía duda de que parecía tener el bondadoso carácter de Snow White, pero tampoco nadie hablaba de ello porque no valía la pena—; debería ir practicando mi rutina con la chica de Wonderland, ¿te importaría irte yendo?

No obstante, la mujer le ignoró.

— ¿Cuál chica de Wonderland? —quiso saber, logrando distinguir a Kitty y a Sparrow gastándole una broma a la adormilada Briar a pocos metros de ellas (hasta que ella escapó y el pelirrojo fue regañado por la transferida estudiante de cabello rosa, esa mochila con alas y vestido a corazones) y, luego, a Bunny… junto a Alistair y con la fastidiosa intromisión de Courtly.

Quiso seguir buscando con la mirada —tal vez a la chica Hearts (quien creía que debía de estar bailando junto a Chase Redford en algún salón) o a la hija del sujeto de la cafetería— pero, para fortuna de Apple, la alarma de su agenda móvil la regresó a su mundo.

—Hasta luego, mamá —se despidió rápidamente tras verla darse la vuelta cuando tomó su celular para verificar sus citas—. Nos vemos en la cena~.

Dicho eso y con la bailarina veterana fuera de su vista, la rubia giró ágilmente sobre sus tobillos y marchó en dirección contraria, ignorando a Daring y guiñándole el ojo de forma coqueta a Hunter, aprovechándose de que su novia estaba presente y a un lado de este.

— _Hunter, ¿qué demonios…?_

Cielos, amaba ver _ella_. Su sonrisa la delataba bien, aunque no logró poner sobre aviso a dos de los tres estudiantes del residencial Wonderland que tenía enfrente luego de haber bajado del escenario.

—Hmm… ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo, Apple? —Alistair fue el primero en romper el silencio incómodo que se formó, ya que Bunny se había ruborizado y Courtly se limitaba a sonreír, aún abrazándolo por el cuello de manera cargosa.

—De hecho, quería hablar contigo —contestó rápido, fingiendo tanto tristeza como decepción—. ¿Por qué no has respondido mis llamadas? Esperé por días y días… _y nada._

Ante la rápida mirada confundida de Bunny y la interesada de la del flequillo violeta, ambas puestas sobre él al mismo tiempo, la incomodidad no tardó en invadirle.

—Y-Yo… estuve algo ocupado.

— ¿Ni para ver mis mensajes?

—Tampoco tenía batería.

— ¿Durante dos semanas completas? —dejó en evidencia Courtly, picando juguetonamente su mejilla.

—A) Eres gay —apuntó Apple sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, alzando una ceja y torciendo su sonrisa antes de ver a Bunny de manera despectiva— o B) Tienes novia.

— ¡A-Ambos sólo somos amigos! —apeló a decir con torpeza la de diadema de conejo, enrojeciendo más conforme se escondía detrás de chico.

—Entonces la respuesta correcta era la A. —Riendo, Apple miró por encima de su hombro antes de pasar a negar, siempre con su sonrisa carmín resaltando—. ¿Tu novio va a aparecer para tratar de meterme en problemas? ¿O para tratar de salvar tu reputación?

Con un tono burlón al pretender verse inocente conforme enrulaba un mechón en su índice y encogía un poco su postura, la delicada risa final no tardó en aparecer después de que tanto Alistair como su compañera de rutina se marcharan, murmurando algo que no tenía ganas de molestarse en distinguir bien. Sin embargo, Courtly se había quedado en su lugar, sin razón alguna y sin decir nada en particular… _porque alguien como ella tampoco lo necesitaba_ ; si su madre no hubiese estado al tanto de lo que pasaba o dejaba de pasar con las inscripciones y ella no fuese una de las líderes de uno de los bandos que «gobernaban» la academia, posiblemente hubiera pasado por alto el hecho de que aquella chica había suplantado la identidad de «Lizzie» Hearts… ni más ni menos, la chica con estatus de princesa por el lado de Wonderland.

Casi podría aplaudir su hazaña: aún después de ser atrapada por infiltrarse así, sus habilidades para la danza le habían permitido quedarse tras aceptar de no interferir más con Elizabeth y cambiar su pseudónimo a «Courtly Jester».

— ¿Y bien? —soltó una de las chicas malas del lugar (sólo que en una medida diferente a la de Duchess y Faybelle), ganándole la palabra a Apple.

— ¿Y bien qué? —replicó de mala gana y enarcando una ceja para diversión de la otra.

—Tenemos que practicar nuestra rutina, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

—Claro que no —gruñó, dejándose tomar la mano para ser arrastrarla pronto al centro del escenario… o un intento de ello—. ¿Por qué querría que me vieran contigo?

Fingiendo desgano, se detuvo a los pocos pasos para no darle esa satisfacción.

—Me lo debes —resaltó, forzando su sonrisa después del improvisto—; hiciste que _mi_ Alistair se fuera con esa torpe coneja.

Apple rodó los ojos a la vez que palmeó al aire, soberbiamente divertida.

—Por favor. Todos sabemos que él irá con Chase Redford tras bastidores al final del día —dijo como si nada, pendiente de cómo Courtly le mantenía la mirada mientras su ceño se fruncía y su sonrisa se tensaba— y si no me crees puedes pedirle a Blondie que te enseñe las fotos que consiguió la semana pasada.

En lugar de molestarse más y más, la de ojos violetas comenzó a reír con fuerza, opacando la canción de «Feelings» (con la que las gemelas O'Hair y Humphrey practicaban) y causando que, tal y como se escuchaba en los versos repetidos, las miradas se posaran en ella.

— ¡Eres tan seria a veces! —Decía aunque, sin dejarla hablar de vuelta, la tomó por ambos hombros—. Vas a dejarme utilizarte, ¿bien, querida?

—No eres del tipo que piensa mucho, ¿cierto? —Sin dejarse intimidar, Apple le devolvió la sonrisa e ignoró la poca distancia que quedó entre ellas—. Además, Alistair tampoco es tu tipo.

Luego de esperar unos enigmáticos segundos, Courtly habló tras aclararse la garganta:

— _Come with me now!_ _Fuck that guy!_

Su tono había sido más fuerte y ligeramente más histérico que la voz del cantante… sin contar que, también, había decidido señalar al mismísimo Alistair cuando este, de forma casual, hablaba con Chase Redford cerca de la primera fila de asientos, sin ser consciente de que todos terminaron volteando a verle.

— ¿Ese es tu tipo de propuesta? —Inquirió, casi sorprendida por aquel descaro—. Que romántica…

— ¿Tú que crees? —Burló ella, rozando su aliento contra los labios de la de ojos lilas—. ¿Quieres romance? Podría besarte ahora, pero ¿crees que alguien notaría la diferencia? Después de todo, usamos el mismo tono en los labios, princesa…

—No me hagas reír, comodín —pidió con soberbia Apple, soltando su mano para poder cruzarse cómodamente de brazos. No obstante, de todos modos, Courtly no traspasó la línea porque sabía que aquella rubia deseaba el mínimo desliz por su parte para seguirle el juego—. Te dije que…

—Sí, te escuché la primera vez—. Rodando los ojos, pasó a remedar lo último dicho antes de dar una perfecta pirueta que la situó al lado de Cerise, desplazándola sin remordimiento alguno al hacerla caer cerca de donde Raven aparecía para tomar lugar en la rutina—. ¿A qué esperas ahora? Ya tenemos el lugar adecuado para empezar~.

— ¿Apple? ¿Otra vez causando problemas?

Apenas escuchó cómo su hermanastra le hablaba, la nombrada se golpeó la frente.

El que le gustara Courtly Jester no era lo malo pero, sin duda alguna, uno de sus puntos más negativos era que esa chica lo supiera y le sacara beneficio cada vez que le era posible; el ver su rostro suplicante (luego de que la Queen dedujera quién era la verdadera culpable) y sentirse _algo débil_ ante ello era una sensación demasiado molesta.

—Agh. Sólo fue un pequeño resbalón, Raven…

— ¿Como el de ayer y el de antes de ayer?

La rubia alzó hombros, desinteresada.

— ¿Qué más da? —Suspirando por seguir reprimiéndose el reírse de ellas, le tendió una mano a su pareja luego de subir a la plataforma—. Nosotras tenemos cosas por hacer, ¿o no?

Aunque lo último sólo fue para la chica de Wonderland, que estrechó su mano apenas sus miradas se conectaron una vez más, Raven alcanzó a distinguir el indisimulado coqueteo entre ambas.

—Ocupadas con un buen baile ahora… pero ¿quién sabe qué vendrá después?

—No sabes cómo me muero por descubrirlo.

Ambas podían seguir jugando al gato y al ratón durante otra temporada más de ensayos; los espectadores presentes sólo lo hacían más y más emocionante y, las miradas desaprobatorias (en especial ante los toques de Courtly, cada vez más atrevidos, no sólo por jugar con el ritmo del momento y la actuación a la que debían recurrir para verse más creíbles en escena), mucho más interesante y divertido.

* * *

 **»Condiciones aleatorias:**

~ **Pairing** : _Sassy!Apple (Primavera Desencantada, -1 karma (?) x Courtly Jester._  
 **~ Tema:** _"Ver y no tocar". El personaje A desea a B, B lo sabe y se aprovecha. (Karma por proponerlo.)  
_ **~ Géneros:** _Romance (x2, aún lo recuerdo x'D) & Family._  
 **~ Punto #1**: _Tendrás que poner el aleatorio en tu reproductor y las primeras 3 canciones que salgan usarlas en el fic, como título de referencia, inspiración, etc. (Las capturan fueron dulcemente el mismo día 7v7r. Para los curiosos, las canciones fueron: Feelings [Maroon 5], Hey boy [The Bow] y la conocida de My boyfriend's back.)_  
 **~ Punto #2:** _AU de baile. (Karma x2.)_

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si alguien aún ve esto_ _~!_ Después de Juego de dragones debía de usar el headcanon de Apple&Raven como hermanastras al menos x'D, ¿y qué mejor que aprovecharlo para algo tan lleno de crack como lo es esto~?**

 **Sigo sin tener mucho más para extenderme~.  
Chicas, espero que les haya divertido un poco la monstruosidad que provocaron hace 17 días (?), _¡y espero también ver sus 'shots~!_ ; si hay alguien más, espero que esta cosa confusa entretuviese una parte de lo que me entretuvo a mí escribirlo x'3, y que gustara un poco~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
